To be Part of a Family
by SpotThePup
Summary: Set after Chapter 430 and contains Mild Spoilers. Rael finds himself thinking if he's really part of this Family.


**Again:**

 **Set after chapter 430 (I think) and does contain MILD SPOILERS.**

Being in the human world, he considered would come with human problems. Sleeplessness seemed to plague Rael tonight.

Not because he was hurt or anything; there was just a thought that wouldn't leave him be, buzzing around his mind relentlessly.

Rael hadn't considered what it took to be part of this... 'new' family. Be it himself or the others.

Of course, he know that it wasn't the blood that bound them like it did he and Rajak, or even Rai and Frankenstein, but the way they act... he couldn't comprehend the notion or see how he fitted in with them.

But, if he could fit in with them, where would he go?

He wasn't the parental or guardian figure in the family, that would be Rai and Frankenstein. Mostly Frankenstein, as he considers the modified human as his...'Kids' (It's strange how humans just, for lack of a better work, adopt another and not really receive anything in return).

But... Rai doesn't consider himself in that kind of role. And that's not the only outlier.

Like, how the other humans, though considered Frankenstein's' 'kids', didn't call each other brothers or anything, only friends. Except Regis and Seira, they are the little brother and sister but not 'his kids' to Frankenstein. Then, there's him.

So, what was he?

It was confusing, and it gave Rael a headache. He figured that a human problem would need a human solution.

With a lazy turn of his head, he read 02.24 on his clock. He figured that others would be asleep at this time as Frankenstein seemed quite adamant about keeping regular schedules.

Keeping quiet, Rael ambled he way down the corridor and stairs to the kitchen., trying to remember if it was warm milk or cream that helped with sleeping.

It was after he turned on the lights to the living room that he realised that he should have paid attention. Cursing himself for such a childish mistake, he quickly flipped of the light but it was too late.

From the couch, movement could be heard. Rael stood in debate with himself, wondering if he should just go back to bed before they woke up properly.

A raspy whisper of "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" brought a sigh from Rael.

Chuckling, the voiced continued "Grab yourself what's left of the hot chocolate from the microwave and come here. I believe it's still warm."

It seemed he only woke the one up, for that he was grateful. Aiming for the machine, Rael noticed that the door wasn't quite closed but the chocolate was contained in a white plastic-like cup.

Still very hot.

Humans like to make things easier for everyone.

With caution, he poured some into a fresh cup and navigated his way to the living room.

He heard a shuffle and soft clicks before a soft watery blue light appeared, illuminating the room and the group of people on the couch.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

A scoff before M-21 turned his head to face him with a half asleep smirk. He was laid along the couch with Siera under his left arm, hugging him and Regis, who was half on top off M-21 with his head tucked under the others chin.

"I was just dropping off, don't worry too much about it." before turning away again.

They lapsed into a comfortable quietness as Rael sipped the beverage and calmed himself while the other made himself comfortable. However, soon the buzzing thought started to make itself known again to the point he had to ask.

"Am I..uh...?" he faltered.

"Hmm?" he turned as much as he could back to Rael with a expectant look.

"No, never mind."

"Don' give me that, what's keeping you up?" Siera stirred before bringing her hand under her chin before sighing.

Making sure she was asleep- if only to spare his embarrassment- Rael took a deep breath before eventually asking.

"Where do I fit into this family?" Rael immediately regretted his decision. Especially the silence that followed afterwards.

And the chuckle.

M-21 chuckled, he was too tired for this- though it made sense.

Rael- to an extent- had no tie to the family, no second person after his brother... Passed. To the exception to himself, everyone else came in pairs: Rai and Frankenstein, Seira and Regis, Takeo and Tao. Within those pairs, was a shared trope, a bond shared between them.

But M-21 and Rael... they didn't have that.

"You're like me. You do but you don't."

"...Eh" That made no sense to Rael, the statement contradicts itself altogether.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're not like the typical family. There isn't a place for, well, anyone to fit as we don't follow the norm."

The Noble thought this over, but it brought him back to his earlier musings.

"What about you calling them"- he indicated to the sleeping Nobles- "you're little brother and sister and then Frankenstein calling you humans 'his kids'? Doesn't that make you, somewhat of, a normal family?"

M-21 hadn't considered that, it was just something that started as a joke or a small statement that became something more then intended. Much more considering the circumstances. It was along this thought track that he realised a few things.

"That doesn't matter that much. We are a family, and that includes you-" he motioned with his head- "because we all want to protect one another. We want to keep this lifestyle and home that we have built and become apart of. And there are three things- though you only need two- that solidifies this family rather than being just a friend..." he yawned.

The Noble hadn't realised the feeling that bloomed in his chest, it felt heavy but not in a depressing or dreaded way maybe...

"And, what are they?"

"You've already done the first two..." he raised the arm from around and over the arm of the couch, groping for the lever.

"You've protected us in battles, fought along side us when you could just left and not bothered..." he pulled the lever slowly, even then the young Nobles stirred and a grumble sounded from Regis.

"You consider this place another home to the point where you do the chores of the household and attend the school..." He shifted slightly, sitting more towards the armrest behind him, leaving a seat at the other side clear.

"But you haven't shared a night with us, or slept in the same room with another except when injured. It's not really needed, just something that's used for comfort, but the offers there if you want."

\- Morning -

Rael woke to the sound of water boiling. Sitting up, he stretched his arms above his head and relaxing after a satisfying click.

Glancing to his left, he noted M-21 and Regis still asleep, the younger seemed to have turned on his back during the night but kept hold of the others arm.

"Good Morning, Rael" He looked up to see Seira in the Kitchen pouring milk into a pan.

"Morning, would you like some help, Miss Seira?"

She considered the question a while.

"Would you like to cut the fruit?"

End

Thank you for reading.

Authors Note:

I thought this would be half this length, to be truthful.


End file.
